


Tag, You're It~

by Milly_A_5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, Swearing, hehe, i havent played laser tag for years so i dont remember anything about it, legit, yes i stole this idea from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: He was reluctant when he first agreed to join Kuroo and his friend’s game of laser tag. It wasn’t because of how obnoxious Bokuto could be when he lost to Akaashi, or how freakishly good Kenma was at the game, or even because of how stupid he knew Kuroo would be. Though, he didn’t expect this. Not one bit.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 38





	Tag, You're It~

Kuroo slammed a hand against the wall, meshing his lips with Daishou’s. The neon lights from their chest plates lit brightly against the darkness of the room. Despite the fact that the gun was just as visible as the beams from their vests, Daishou didn’t notice one bit when it targeted him. 

He was reluctant when he first agreed to join Kuroo and his friend’s game of laser tag. It wasn’t because of how obnoxious Bokuto could be when he lost to Akaashi, or how freakishly good Kenma was at the game, or  _ even _ because of how stupid he knew Kuroo would be. Though, he didn’t expect  _ this. _ Not  _ one bit _ .

The black-haired boy huffed as he pulled away, just to be brought back in for another kiss, this one initiated by Daishou. He was so caught up in it, that he didn’t see the laser until it was too late. 

_ “Mmh, I love you, Sugu~” _

Kuroo didn’t falter as he firmly pressed the gun into the boy’s chest, and let the trigger go off, deepening their contact for a split moment before backing away entirely. With a satisfied smirk (at the sight of the bright thirty second deactivation flashing from the green-haired boy’s chest), Kuroo pulled away and stalked off.

Daishou stood, confused and powerless, still in an absolute trance. It took longer than the boy expected to snap out of it, but when he did, the black-haired boy was already out of sight.

_ “Kuroo you fucker-” _ He hissed.  _ “Get BACK HERE-” _

Kuroo was too far for Daishou to see him, though the cackle that followed echoed through his ears.

_ That fucking piece of shit.  _ Daishou seethed.  _ He’ll pay for this..  _

**Author's Note:**

> yea its short lol  
> hope ya still liked it XD
> 
> and if ya did- don't forget to leave kudos/a comment 
> 
> be my friend on insta, twitter, or tumbrl @milly_a_5


End file.
